<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】两个世界之间（Between Two Worlds）by Shadow_Chaser by delphinium (minyandu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678586">【翻译】两个世界之间（Between Two Worlds）by Shadow_Chaser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium'>delphinium (minyandu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《家书（Letters Home）》 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben is a father to his men, Ben is a trouble magnet, Expansion into Ben's past before the war (using AC3 and TURN), Follows "Letters Into the Past II" directly, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e08 Providence, 中文翻译</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从波士顿视察部队归来，本顺道去了韦瑟斯菲尔德看望父亲。然而一切并不尽如人意。暗杀者正潜伏在暗影中。同时本也发现，即使他不是兄弟会的一员，也照样会招来圣殿骑士团的怒火。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《家书（Letters Home）》 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900957">Between Two Worlds</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser">Shadow_Chaser</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本惊奇地发现，在深冬时节，即使地面上结着霜，空气中依然有一丝淡淡的洋葱味。但出现在他眼前的并不是洋葱田，而是康涅狄格殖民地出产最优质苹果的农场。他让轻快小跑着的马慢下脚步，脸上也不由得露出了笑容。其余部下也紧跟在他的身后，让马放缓了步伐。</p>
<p>“丹尼尔，塞缪尔，你们现在可以离队去找你们的家人了。后天之前都不用归队。到时我们中午准时出发去营地。”他挥了挥手向跟在身后的人示意。</p>
<p>“谢谢长官。”两名部下在他身后叫道。本脸上带着一丝微笑，看着两人在过了苹果农场后的一个岔路口策马转向。这条岔路最终会通向附近的法明顿，那两位年轻人的老家。</p>
<p>他能感受到身后的部下越来越兴奋，因为他们也意识到，自己将有至少一天的假期，可以去看望家人亲友。不过，他灌输给部下的纪律和职业精神让他们在骑马进入城镇时保持了自制，没有公然地让兴奋和期待溢于言表。第二大陆军轻龙骑兵团由附近几个殖民地的步兵部队组成，但本这次挑选带上的士兵都来自康涅狄格的韦瑟斯菲尔德和哈特福德地区。他的两支轻骑兵队里，至少有一支是由他特别挑选来自康涅狄格的士兵组成的，而这次随行的六人也正是从这些康涅狄格人中选出。</p>
<p>第二大陆军的其余士兵主要部署在福奇谷，但也有几人在康涅狄格沿海的侦察营驻守。他们表面上是为了监视整个长岛海峡有没有英国人在活动；另一个目的则是为了防范那些企图烧毁诺沃克、西港、费尔菲尔德、斯特拉特福和纽黑文港口的劫掠队。本知道自己的一部分部队被部署在罗德岛的边缘——华盛顿曾想派一支小部队监视几个月后将在那里登陆的法国海军增援部队，但那里有英国人活动频繁的传言。他希望那支分队能挺得住。他接到的命令是检查波士顿部队的准备情况，所以在视察时格外注意，想着可能要在不久的将来把这些部队派到罗德岛去。</p>
<p>本知道自己现在不受华盛顿的青睐，但还是希望部队准备情况的报告至少能对总司令有所帮助，并为自己赢回一些失去的好感。他不知道华盛顿对驻扎在波士顿的部队有什么计划，但还是从容接受了任务——尽管一开始听见华盛顿要派他北上，本一度想用凯莱布的酒瓶子灌醉自己来抚平伤痛——而视察完部队之后，他开始接受一个现实，就是自己对间谍的信任和处理上也许真的出了严重的失误。</p>
<p>他也为凯莱布担心，想在莫里斯敦和“乌龟”在一起那回会不会就是自己见到朋友的最后一面。萨基特的的布置已然沉入约克港海底的风险很高。而且，虽然本已经习惯了朋友的草率计划，他还是忍不住想，自己说不定会在糖山监狱营救亚伯时死去。也许他应该更坚定地阻止凯莱布——不该为了从间谍网收集情报就让他和亚伯近乎肆无忌惮地行动。也许华盛顿是对的，他不能有效地控制自己的手下。</p>
<p>马儿的呼啸声将本的思绪打断。他把注意力放到周围的环境，策马靠到路的一侧，小跑着进入韦瑟斯菲尔德的主广场。</p>
<p>午后的市镇熙熙攘攘，商贩、磨坊、店铺都在忙着接待顾客或者讨价还价，冬日里明媚的阳光让四周看起来比实际上暖和得多。许多人在部队骑马进城时惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一些人看到熟人的面孔后欢呼起来。本朝那些挥手的人们点头致意，然后带队到镇上其中一家受欢迎的酒馆，在一旁的井边勒停了马。下马后，他转头看向自己的部下。他们也正安顿下来，脸上带着无法掩饰的灿烂笑容，充满了对假期的期待。</p>
<p>“去找你们的家人吧。后天中午我们准时在这里集合。”本说。部下们举了举羽饰军帽，向他行礼致意，他也回了礼。还没过一秒钟，其中一名士兵就高兴得大叫一声，欢呼雀跃地拉着自己战马的辔头，往另一条通往镇上农地的道路走去了。</p>
<p>他另外两名轻骑兵同僚也有样学样。部下的滑稽举止让本摇了摇头。还有一名士兵耸了耸肩，扛起自己的行李直接进了酒馆。“约翰，”本对着刚转过头的部下喊道，嘴边露出一丝狡黠的笑容，“头天晚上不要喝得太醉。”</p>
<p>“是，长官。”约翰只回以微笑，然后就走开了。本听到其他两人在闷声窃笑。</p>
<p>大家都知道，约翰·达文波特就是这家酒馆的老板，也是第二大陆军第一批志愿者之一。他甚至不屑于领取赏金。他是本在韦瑟斯菲尔德担任督学的三年里认识的，当时第二大陆军还没有成立。但跟本不同，约翰没有足够的钱买一份中尉的委任状，哪怕只是少尉的也买不起，于是他成了一名普通士兵。虽然他们一直关系融洽，也谨守军官和士兵之间的礼节，但本一直关照他，让他时常能得到提拔——这不仅因为约翰是朋友，还因为他是部队中最好的骑兵之一。本知道大多数龙骑兵团的骑兵都是军官，但这是一场必须靠人去打的战争，所以他也提拔了一些普通士兵担任骑兵。这样普通士兵也能在战场上指挥步兵部队，他就不用牺牲手下一个军官去干指挥摆阵之类的事情。</p>
<p>“亨利，利亚姆，请代我向你们的家人问好。亨利，我想你父亲可能会像往常那样想跟我聊天。他可以到我父亲的住处找我。”他说完，另外两个人点了点头，也离开了。</p>
<p>利亚姆步亚历山大的后尘，走上了那条通往镇上农地的小路。但他步伐稳健，没有像亚历山大兴奋得拖着马往家里跑。利亚姆·格里菲斯和亚历山大·梅菲尔德是邻居。他们是大陆军在韦瑟斯菲尔德召集人马时加入的，之前本给他们上过三年的课。亨利当时已在哈佛学院读了一年书，然后返乡加入了第二大陆军。本与这位年轻人的父亲熟识已久。那位先生是当地的律师之一，开了有两家事务所，一家在韦瑟斯菲尔德，另一家在哈特福德。</p>
<p>丹尼尔和塞缪尔都是农民，不过塞缪尔在应征之前一直在铁匠那里当学徒。法明顿是一个相对较小的社区，正如其名，住的大多是农民*。当地主要出产农作物和肉类，卖给哈特福德、韦瑟斯菲尔德和周围几个城镇，或者用车队沿河而下运到海岸去作进一步的交易。本的部下里还有几个人是韦瑟斯菲尔德和这一带的本地人，但身在派去罗德岛的分队里。还有一些人直接成了华盛顿的私人卫队的成员，或者以其他各种身份为军队服务。</p>
<p>看到自己的部下已经上路去跟与家人亲友团聚，本摘下头盔，把它绑到马鞍上，牵着缰绳往校舍方向走去。学校坐落在第一基督派的教堂附近，不过建成时间其实比十七年前建起的教堂还要早得多。法国与印第安人战争后，由于移民大量涌入，学校也进行了重建，以便容纳更多的学生。这也是本在耶鲁大学毕业后留在康涅狄格教书育人，督导更多年轻心灵成长的原因之一。</p>
<p>他已经有好几年没有好好回过韦瑟斯菲尔德了——前年将父亲从锡托基救出来后，他并没有陪同一起到镇上来。相反，他只派了少量士兵护送那些爱国者家庭，帮助他们在州内的亲戚处安顿下来。几个月后他才收到父亲的来信，详细讲了在镇上本曾经居住的房子里安顿的情况。而他从阿基里斯的家园南下返回去看望父亲时，他们又是在哈特福德见的面。</p>
<p>本朝着校舍走去，在入口前拐弯走上右边的小路。小路通向一小排房子，所有老师，还有管理教堂的牧师和他的家人都住在那里。一切都没有什么变化，这让本感到有些宽慰。战争的影响自然还是有，毕竟身强力壮的男人们都参军离开了，但还好小镇并没有遭到英国人蹂躏或焚毁。</p>
<p>由于一直在执行视察部队的秘密任务，本没有时间提前通知父亲自己的到来，只能指望他有在家。如果父亲不在家，他想约瑟、以西结和拉结*应该不会介意他在这里住上两天。他们是本被任命为督学和兼职教师时分配到的家仆。他离开时留下他们照管房子，现在他们服侍他父亲。由于约瑟他们是自由人，本只能领到微不足道的仆役津贴支付给他们，但大家都没有抱怨。现在本领了工资以后会定期寄来一部分，以维持他的房子的日常养护，并为父亲提供舒适的生活。</p>
<p>他看到通往自家的小路边上有一辆没有马的马车，略带疑惑地歪了歪头。有客人来了，从马车上覆盖的霜和粉雪来看，他父亲这几天似乎一直在招待他们。马车也依稀有些眼熟，但本无法确定自己在哪里见过。他自嘲地耸了耸肩，转身牵马去马厩，却忽然听到一声宾夕法尼亚来福枪的独特枪响，半秒钟后，屋后又传来玻璃破碎的声音。</p>
<p>本皱了皱眉头，为什么他的父亲会在后院用来福枪射击，而且还是射击玻璃瓶之类的东西？好奇心涌起的他把马牵进了马厩，迅速卸下缰绳和马鞍，飞快地给它刷了刷身子，备好大量的干草和水，最后给他忠实的坐骑盖上一条毯子。还没等这些活干完，他就听到了第二声枪响，但这次没有玻璃碎裂的声音。本拿起他的行李卷、鞍囊和头盔走出马厩，朝屋后走去。他的靴子踩在压实的雪地上，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。</p>
<p>他看到父亲和一个不认识的人站在一起，显然是在教授宾夕法尼亚来福枪的精妙之处。本的眉头舒展开了，却也感到一阵茫然。那个人长着一头花白的红发，里面的灰白头发已经比红的还多了；下巴上修剪过的短须则完全是灰白色。但他年纪看起来并不大，也许只有三十出头。然而，他不自觉驼起的背告诉本，这人的见识绝对比他年纪应有的多得多——这说不定就是少白头的原因。</p>
<p>本的靴子在雪地里踩出嘎吱声响，引起了他们的警觉。那人突然抬起头，朝本的方向瞥了一眼，然后他的父亲转过身来，看他在看什么。本不禁笑了起来。</p>
<p>“本！”父亲向他招呼道，脸上绽开了灿烂的笑容。本嘎吱嘎吱地走过雪地，把行李换到一只手上，另一只手握住父亲伸出的手。他突然被拖进了一个大大的拥抱里，只好尴尬地用被鞍囊、行李卷和头盔占满的手努力去回抱父亲。</p>
<p>“你好，父亲。”他低声打着招呼。在父亲身边时，他还是一如既往地感到有些害羞。本入伍后第一次见到父亲就是在锡托基营救他的时候。父亲的表扬和为他感到骄傲的事实让本十分惊讶，几乎是被震撼到了。父亲当时自豪地盯着他的军装打量，这让本觉得自己又像个小男孩一般。此时此刻父亲又是那样打量着他，同样的感觉挥之不去。</p>
<p>在他的成长岁月里，由于父亲要执行刺客任务，他们只能在任务的间隙见到面；再加上父亲看似顽固的举止，他们很少能聊起来。父亲难得回家，让本渴望得到他的认同。他和哥哥塞缪尔也不得不互相扶持，尤其是在母亲去世以后。等到本被送去寄宿学校，他已经将父亲完全从他生活中剔除出去了，情况到他进入耶鲁大学后也一直持续着。他不习惯看到父亲眼中闪烁的骄傲。</p>
<p>“刚回来？”父亲问道，本点了点头。父亲放开他，一只坚实的手落他的背上，带着本走向自己正在教的人。“本，这位是邓肯·利特尔。邓肯，这是我的儿子本杰明。阿基里斯请我带邓肯精进来福枪技术，长长他的本事。"</p>
<p>“噢……哦……“ 本明白过来，照父亲的说法，邓肯是刺客组织的成员，而且很有可能是新近招募的成员。他和对方握了握手，环顾四周，”阿基里斯来了？“</p>
<p>“他到镇上去了，说想去市场转转。拉结和他在一起，免得他踩到冰块雪泥滑倒。”他的父亲回答说，但他的声音里隐隐有一股本难以辨清的<em>暗流</em>。本莫名能感觉到，那股暗流与他有关，尽管并不是<em>针对</em>他的。</p>
<p>“来，我让约瑟——约瑟！来帮你找各房间。你会待很久吗？”父亲招呼他走上门廊前的阶梯。约瑟正好打开后门。黑人看到他就笑了。</p>
<p>“本杰明少爷，很高兴看到你回来了。”约瑟夫伸出手臂，示意他把行李交给自己。本照做了，感激地点头致谢。</p>
<p>“接下来会待几天，”他回答道，但没有再多说了。本知道邓肯是刺客，但他早已学会谨慎行事，明白自己的话语有可能被附近任何人听见。</p>
<p>父亲点了点头，目光闪烁了一下。他听出儿子话语里的谨慎态度。父亲知道他是华盛顿的情报主管；这是官方派遣令上为数不多的信息之一，也是本为自己带兵突袭锡托基对军队侦察员给出的仓促解释——和一点点谎言。但本不禁想知道，父亲对自己的工作到底了解多少，尤其他以前还是一名刺客。过去他只知道父亲是刺客，为兄弟会服务，直到现在才真正理解了这一切。再从这样的角度看父亲使他感到很是不安。</p>
<p>“我得找人跑一趟，让拉结买点美味多汁的东西，火鸡什么的，当今晚的晚餐——”</p>
<p>“我去吧。我准备到镇上买些物资，还要去定做新衣服。”他提出，看到父亲笑了一下。</p>
<p>“还是不喜欢来福枪课，嗯？”他问。本低头小声笑了一下。</p>
<p>“来福枪课很有教育意义很有趣，可我还是把课留给你的新学生吧。”他看到邓肯因为自己的话皱起眉头，看起来有些担心。他朝刺客新兵的背后瞥了一眼，看到至少有四把手枪和两把来福枪已经准备停当，靠放在栅栏上。他对父亲的射击课可是记忆犹新。</p>
<p>当年本学会并牢记了换弹药的基本知识之后，父亲便用手枪和来福枪朝他头顶附近的半空射击，让他习惯在火力下换弹药。然后弹雨开始落在他位置附近，而他则是要学会子弹就<em>落在身边</em>时该怎么做。塞缪尔因为是长子所以先接受这样的训练。他几乎被吓破了胆，但本看过塞缪尔的训练经历后就掌握了。他知道哥哥因此怨恨自己，但塞缪尔在马背上和徒步时都是比他更犀利的射手，由此挽回了自己的名誉。本的来福枪准头只能做到击中身体部位，而不是瞬间射杀目标。</p>
<p>本决定可怜一下邓肯，伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀：“振作起来，不会有事的。待会儿我会让约瑟给你准备好耳药。”</p>
<p>就这样，本跟着约瑟进了屋子。他注意到了仆人脸上疑惑的表情。“用金盏花加些油脂做个药膏，”他说，“有助治疗他训练后可能会出现的耳朵出血。”</p>
<p>“明白，先生，”约瑟回道，然后指了指曾经是本书房的一个小房间，“很抱歉，先生，但是塔尔梅奇老爷和阿基里斯——”</p>
<p>“没事，我早料到了。”本说，沙发是书房里唯一可以用来睡觉的地方。虽然房间很小，但绝对比自己在福奇谷时的帐篷要大，也比他在那里给自己整的茅草铺要舒服。</p>
<p>“我会给您准备毯子。”约瑟把行李放在小火堆旁边的高背小椅子上，“您需要添点柴火吗，先生？”</p>
<p>“要，有劳你了。” 他说。约瑟离开了房间，本在他身后关上门。</p>
<p>他静静地叹了一口气，环顾四周。一切似乎都没变，但他注意到有几样东西被挪动过。无疑是仆人或是他的父亲曾经翻过这里的抽屉，读过他在那里三年所写的各种书信甚至是训令。他写过未被发表的宣言，从耶鲁大学毕业后也给好友内森·黑尔通过信，甚至这间屋子里还有几篇他的论文，是教授们寄回来的，上面还有他们的评语。偶尔还有他批改过的学生作业，但房间里也曾存放过很多更枯燥无趣的文件，像学区的预算、计划和来年或过去几年的目标等等。</p>
<p>还有一些信件来自他在耶鲁大学答辩时认识的女性。他知道不止一个人是在没有征得她们父亲同意的情况下给他写信的。那些信他都回以止乎于礼的友好问候，毕竟当时殖民地的政治比女性仰慕者们的信札更让他着迷。本不指望能保有这些隐私，自从他去打仗，父亲搬进来之后，他就不指望这个了。</p>
<p>不过，毕竟他离家已久，这里多少还是有点家的感觉。他稍微放松了点，脱下外套，抖掉粘在上面的雪尘，挂到火堆旁晾干。他把手伸进一个鞍囊里，掏出那件破旧的旅行披风和一件更随意的深色外套。这件和他常看到亚伯穿的那件皮衣差不多。他把衣服穿上，正好传来约瑟礼貌的敲门声。</p>
<p>“进来吧。”他一边说一边整理好袖子，套上旅行披风。他还没来得及用凯莱布的鲸油给外套涂上防水，所以得用旅行披风保护它不受风吹雨打。</p>
<p>“打扰了，先生。”约瑟拿进来一堆毯子和一些木柴。本帮着从他手中接过柴火，把大部分木柴堆放在炉膛旁边，然后把几根引火柴和一根木头放进火堆里，拨了几秒钟才直起腰来。等他办完事回来，房间里就会变得很温暖。他看了看约瑟在沙发上整理毯子，然后点点头离开。</p>
<p>他脱了剑带，取下上面的手枪套戴在身上，然后检查确认系在枪套旁以及靴子里的两把刀。当年在新泽西被罗伯特·罗杰斯伏击的时候，那把藏在靴子里的刀曾救过他的命。他的手枪是一把传统手枪，不是凯莱布那种内置了弹簧刺刀的，但本也很乐意在他的手枪附近再放一把匕首。准备工夫总是越充分越好的。</p>
<p>他拿上自己的小钱袋和刚解下的佩剑，走出房间到前门。冬日的冷空气迎面袭来，他不由得停了一下，深深吸进一口<em>家</em>的气息。他闭上眼睛享受了几秒钟的冷空气，然后突然间，这一刻的宁谧被打破了，本感觉到有点不太<em>对劲</em>。</p>
<p>他猛地睁开眼睛，环顾四周，看到了光秃秃的树木，枝桠上覆满了白雪，地面上落着褐色的树叶。他集中精神，仔细听马厩附近马蹄的踢踏声，还有父亲和邓肯的安静的低语，金属相碰的乒乓声响告诉他，邓肯正在给他父亲的来福枪装弹。似乎没有什么不对劲的地方。</p>
<p>不管是什么让本感觉<em>不对劲</em>，这个东西都没有露出马脚。这是本从小就有的第六感，多次挽救了他的性命，最值得一提的就是那次他察觉附近有女王游骑兵在伏击，因而免遭部下全军覆没的厄运。这种第六感在西拉的战俘交换仪式上救了他一命，避免落入罗杰斯的埋伏成为弹下亡魂；还让他在前往达文波特家园的路上躲过了英军巡逻队。他在父亲身边时没有提起过这些事，只是一直把这当作类似护身符的东西。那到底是什么打破了他的沉思呢？</p>
<p>看到周围似乎没有什么异常，本稍微放松了一些。但他决定在回镇中心的路上保持警惕。也许是在前线待了两年的缘故，也许只是他有点过分紧张，但本希望，也许这一次，他的第六感是错的。</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>两双眼睛一直注视着本杰明·塔尔梅奇少校。他们看着这名龙骑兵从校舍旁那排房子中最大的一幢里走出来，毫无疑心地从身边经过，终于双双松了一口气。</p>
<p>“你可没告诉我他有这等<em>本事</em>。”其中一人对另一个嘶吼道。他扯了扯为这次任务借来的绿色制服。这是一种伪装，是为了掩盖他们的踪迹，这他明白，但他讨厌这身毛料——这身衣服穿在身上痒得难受，简直就像被蛆虫啃食的死人穿过一样。</p>
<p>“我怎么知道？将军的派遣令里没一份有提过。”对方回答。</p>
<p>“行吧，等咱搞定这家伙，我要求双倍酬劳。在有<em>这等</em>本事的人周围潜行可难得很。”第一个人抱怨道。</p>
<p> “那我们先杀了他，然后再想酬劳的事，好吗？那个<em>生番</em>在约克城逃走后，将军就在怀疑他，想让他消失了。”他的搭档不太客气地怼了怼他的肋骨，然后他们就离开了隐蔽的地方，回到了树林深处。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>*法明顿（Farmington）：-ton作为后缀，在英语里是城镇的意思。Farmington字面意义即为“务农的城镇”。</p>
<p>* 约瑟（Joseph）、以西结（Ezekiel）、拉结（Rachel）：这些名字都有更现代通用的译法，但考虑到塔尔梅奇家是教士家庭，这里暂时先采用经文里的译法。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二次被人拥抱时，本抑制不住脸上惊讶的神色。他接受了裁缝家太太热情的拥抱，在此之前他已经在铁匠那边受到了意料之外的热烈欢迎。他只是想去给马换新蹄铁，打磨自己的佩剑，再做两柄新的匕首替换原来带在身上的。铁匠的太太却拥抱他，称他为自己的英雄，还开玩笑地把本当作他们家的孩子，完事了才放手让他去干自己的事。别扭的拥抱结束后，裁缝家太太匆匆忙忙地赶回帘子后面，继续帮一个来改衣服的客人试穿。而镇定下来的本被留在原地，依旧对刚发生的一切感到震惊和困惑。</p>
<p>“别介意艾玛，少校。”裁缝名叫罗伯特·里德，是个长着鹰钩鼻，戴着夹鼻眼镜的中年男人。他脸上带着和蔼的笑容，说，“她和其他女红圈子的人一直在读来自前线的最新消息，还在在搜集你和第二轻骑兵团的英雄事迹。”年长的男人轻笑道，“你的崇拜者还真不少，塔尔梅奇少校。”</p>
<p>本眨了眨眼，对男人的话有些诧异，慌忙清了清嗓子：“哦，嗯，谢谢你……我想我该……”他瞬间就能想象到凯莱布会露出什么样的表情，还能幻听到自己的老友对女人的好处和床上经验滔滔不绝，说“小本”可真是相当幸运，能有这么多的女性崇拜者。</p>
<p>本不认为自己对女性的仰慕一无所知——他办公桌里有女士们的来信可以证明——但为了战争和当前的形势，他觉得自己应该把更多的注意力放在赶走英国人上，而不是追逐个人的欲望和需求。显然他还是搞错了些什么，从铁匠的妻子和里德太太的仰慕之情来看，他是错得离谱。本轻咳了一声，“那么……”</p>
<p>“两件新衬衫后天就能给您准备好，还有两件干净的马甲加一双新羊毛袜。不过，外套可能就没法那么快。您想要我把东西送到什么地方去吗？” 里德先生问。本摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“帮我留着吧。等你做完了，我会派一个人带着货款过来。”他有些失望，毕竟走的时候没法带上一件新外套了。</p>
<p>本现在有三件外套，其中一件沾了血迹，是几个月从托马斯·希基手上保护华盛顿时被子弹擦伤留下的。而身上穿的这件则是因为在外奔波有点磨损，尽管他已经尽可能跟沾血那件替换着穿了。本还有一件更精致一些的外套，是在跟华盛顿或者其他人开会时当军礼服穿的。他不太乐意拿这件当替换外套用，但现在新外套赶不上，他就不得不用它。</p>
<p>“这样，我会尽可能赶——”</p>
<p>“没关系，里德先生，你有你的常客，他们也要开始为播种季节准备衣服。”他知道，作为大陆军的军官和士兵，他有权利要求干净、符合自己社会地位的定制服装。但本也知道，这样做就是在对一个认识了三年的人提出不合理要求了。</p>
<p>裁缝对他的回答感到很是惊讶，继而露出了笑容：“谢谢，谢谢先生你的好意。那，你的总价是十四块大陆币，如果想用硬币支付，至少要七英镑。”</p>
<p>本没有对过低的要价说什么，他知道这只是裁缝在感激自己没要求外套加急做完。他打开皮包，掏出大陆币递了过去。这些钱本来就是要用在仪容衣装上的，但他也想留一点用来行贿，以防他们取道莫里斯敦回福奇谷时，在渡哈德逊河的过程中遇到麻烦。</p>
<p>“你的鞋子需要新的镍扣或银扣吗，先生？”裁缝问道。本低头看了看自己的脚，抿着嘴琢磨了一会儿，然后摇摇头。他的马靴不需要扣子，但他留在营地里礼服鞋也许可以换双新的。不过本也想，也许他可以用凯莱布的那些有趣的捕鲸工具来擦亮鞋扣。他肯定自己见过老友给营地里的其他人递过某种浆糊，把鞋扣（偶尔还有佩剑）擦得极其闪亮。虽然本也见过凯莱布用那些浆糊打磨他那把战斧，结果把战斧都点燃了。</p>
<p>“现在这样就够了，不过还是谢谢你。”本心算了一下自己还剩下多少钱——应该还够在杂货店买一些额外的补给品，以及给铁匠支付货款。里德先生点了点头，本离开了商店。突如其来的一阵风吹得他拉紧了旅行斗篷。太阳已在下落，把一切都笼罩在霜花般的浅淡光辉中，但本能看清商店开始打烊，约翰·达文波特所开的酒馆里的声音越来越大。</p>
<p>他向街对面的肉店和杂货店走去，盼着拉结还在那里没走。还好，他看见她和阿基里斯一起从肉店出来，赶紧一路跑了过去。</p>
<p>“拉结！阿基里斯大师！”他叫了一声。两人抬起头，拉结看见是他，笑了起来，洁白的牙齿与她乌黑的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。</p>
<p>“本杰明老爷！“她叫道。本挤到他们身边，一边闭上眼睛抵挡着街上刮来的又一阵大风。</p>
<p>“塔尔梅奇少校，很高兴再次见到你。”阿基里斯用他一贯的沙哑嗓音打招呼，本向刺客大师点头回礼。</p>
<p>“我也是，”他回道，然后转头问拉结，“肉店关门了吗？”</p>
<p>“他们就要打烊了，您会在家待很久了吗？您愿意的话，我可以回去买只鸟什么的。”拉结立马回头敲响店门。肉店的门打开，壮硕的屠夫好奇地看了看他们，然后认出了本。</p>
<p>“塔尔梅奇！你回来啦！我就在想是不是你……几个钟头前我有看到那些马经过，但没想到是你和那帮小子。”本没记错的话，屠夫的名字是大卫，是达文波特酒馆的常客。他有一副大嗓门，总在充满活力地吵吵嚷嚷。本还清楚记得，这人总爱在喝得醉醺醺的时候跟人叫板，邀别人和他掰手腕。</p>
<p>“大卫，你还有没有水鸟、火鸡、鸡之类的我可以买，雉鸡也行——”</p>
<p>“有，那个有，给我点时间。你更喜欢哪种，拉结小姐？”</p>
<p>拉结向本投来疑问的目光，本耸了耸肩。他已经很久没有吃到新鲜的禽肉了，没什么挑拣的心思。什么新鲜肉都比他们过去一冬在福奇谷吃的咸猪肉、咸鱼和硬奶酪要强。“既然老爷不介意，那就鸡吧，煮熟拔毛都更容易些。”拉结回答。大卫点了点头，关上店门去准备她点的肉。</p>
<p>“希望您不介意鸡肉——”</p>
<p>“只要是鲜肉都好。我还记得你的厨艺呢。”本打断她的话。拉结为他的赞美羞涩低头。阿基里斯笑了一下。</p>
<p>“兵粮确实过段时间就变得乏味难啃了。”刺客导师心不在焉地评论道。说罢他们俩就陷入了心照不宣的沉默。</p>
<p>沉默在几秒钟后被打破了。门又一次打开，大卫走出来，手里拿着一只刚宰好的鸡。本小心翼翼地后退一步避开滴落的血迹。有那么一秒，那股铜腥味让他鲜明地记起了在新泽西州被屠戮的部下们和扑面而来的刺鼻尸臭。他主动接过拉结手上装满食物和香料的篮子，好让拉结可以伸手去抓住屠夫递过来的鸡腿。她用另一只手将一些硬币丢到大卫的手里。大卫握紧硬币，笑了笑。</p>
<p>“我真该存起来，可这钱都给老达文波特订了咧。”屠夫看着他，“小达文波特和你们一起回来没？”</p>
<p>“大概在吹什么怪谈吧。"本头往酒馆那边偏了偏，大卫大笑起来。</p>
<p>“再不然就是跟老婆情话绵绵呗。”男人一边打趣，一边往酒馆走去。他的生意显然已经打烊了。</p>
<p>本摇了摇头，举了举手中的篮子向拉结和阿基里斯招呼，“我们走吧？”</p>
<p>另外两个人点了点头，大家一起往家的方向走去。本尽力不去看那只宰好的鸡掉落在白雪上的血。他基本成功了，眼睛保持直视前方，还把篮子也拿在身前。本知道想这些事情很傻，但就是禁不住想起特伦顿战役*后乃至过去几年的袭击中，伤员身上滴下同样的鲜红。顺利到家时，他设法把自己从思绪中拉出来，把篮子交给拉结。拉结拿着篮子和鸡进了厨房，把他和阿基里斯留在前厅。</p>
<p>本正想告退，老刺客用手杖轻轻拍了拍他的手腕：“可以的话，耽误你一点时间，少校。”</p>
<p>“当然，”本请阿基里斯先一步走进起居室，里面的壁炉正跃动着温暖的火焰，仿佛在邀人围坐过来，化去他们骨里的寒意。本紧跟其后，脱下旅行斗篷，挂到门边的衣帽架上，然后脱下皮外套，叠好挂在胳膊上。阿基里斯也是一样，但他把外套挂在房间里的一张高背椅上，然后才缓缓坐进那张椅子。</p>
<p>“你对我们的信条知道多少？”本舒舒服服地坐下时，阿基里斯问道。椅子是朝壁炉放置的，但角度不是太正，所以本仍是跟阿基里斯面对面坐着。</p>
<p>“对兄弟会和圣殿骑士团的关系史？”他对问题感到有些疑惑，“我知道不多，除了兄弟会和他们打了很久，比这些殖民地建立的时间还要久远。”本见老人默默点了点头，继续说道：“我还知道谢伊·科马克在背叛之前是兄弟会的一员。”</p>
<p>“你父亲说的……？”</p>
<p>“是的，他告诉我了，”本承认，“在我拜访家园之后。”他感觉阿基里斯的话另有所图，但捉摸不清具体目的。老人的问题他倒也还乐意回答，不觉得会带来什么直接的危害。</p>
<p>阿基里斯嗯了一声表示同意，然后静静地摩挲着毛茸茸的下巴，“塔尔梅奇少校……本杰明……兄弟会需要你这样的人才带领它回到应有的地位上，阻止圣殿骑士团的影响力和阴谋继续蔓延……”</p>
<p>本缓缓坐直，对上阿基里斯坚定的眼神，“你希望我加入兄弟会。”</p>
<p>“对，”老人点头，“我们需要像你这样的领导者，既能指挥战事，也能在我们获胜后引导国家。”</p>
<p>“获胜后，”本盯着阿基里斯，想起所有那些在福奇谷的冷硬地面上病重垂死的人们。那里条件残酷，尽管他在冬天最恶劣的天气到来前就离开了，但还是忍不住为留在那里的人感到难过。</p>
<p>“我们收到消息，法国已经和大陆议会以及新生的美利坚合众国结盟。拉法叶侯爵已经到达你们的冬季营地了。”老人微微一笑，本震惊地瞪大眼睛。</p>
<p>“那……那可是个好消息！”突然而纯粹的喜悦让本颤抖着呼了一口气。法国是他们的盟友，这意味着更多的部队、<em>船只 </em>、补给，还有最重要的，在失去费城和纽约的情况下也能赢得这场战争的希望。他希望手边能有杯酒什么的，却只能揉了揉自己的脸，忽地感觉在经历了如此漫长的时间以后，一切终于好起来了。他对波士顿的驻军，对重新夺取罗德岛的失地，对几乎所有事情，都感到更有信心。</p>
<p>“所以你能理解我们为什么会请求你加入兄弟会吗？”阿基里斯发问，让本的注意力回到了他的要求上。“在法国的帮助下，这个国家将会成立成形，我们很快就会摆脱英国的羽翼。圣殿骑士团支持英国，随着这个新国家的崛起，他们将失去一切。我们必须抓住这个机会，确保他们不能再造成这样的混乱，不能再拥有这样的影响力。”</p>
<p>“你希望我利用在华盛顿影子里活动的地位，帮助兄弟会进一步实现目标？”他不敢说自己是前情报主管，以防阿基里斯并不知情。考虑到他在波士顿得到的恭敬和尊重，华盛顿并没有公开此事，所以本也不愿意跟别人坦白。而且总司令这样看待他，本还是感到苦闷而痛心。</p>
<p>“跟圣殿骑士团散播的谣言正相反，我们并不是什么制造混乱的团体。”老者说，“我们要的只是自由和自由意志，让人们选择他们想要的东西。”</p>
<p>本感觉到空气中弥漫着一丝半真半假的气息。他追问道：“但也不全是如此，不是吗？”</p>
<p>他捕捉到一丝讶异闪过阿基里斯的黑眼睛。老人的嘴角露出一丝微笑，摇了摇头：“你的洞察力值得一赞，塔尔梅奇少校。”</p>
<p>“不，我之所以请求你，是因为康纳虽然尽心尽力，又是我的弟子，可他并不理解那些反抗既定秩序的人耍的政治手腕。他很……天真，虽然我想他已经开始意识到这一点。但康纳也很倔强，对自己相信的事很固执，所以他会支持这个我们眼前成长的新国家实现任何目标。”阿基里斯往前坐了坐，“我希望你能帮助他，支持他，作为一个理性的声音，为华盛顿这样的人心中的阴暗一面代言。”</p>
<p>“你是要我在华盛顿和康纳，或者说，和兄弟会的理念之间做出选择。”本说。阿基里斯摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“不——”</p>
<p>“如果两者的理念发生冲突……”</p>
<p>“不，我不是这个意思。”阿基里斯又摇头打断了他的话，“我是要你成为华盛顿和康纳之间的<em>桥梁</em>。”</p>
<p>“但如果情况需要，你也要我以信条起誓，”本反驳道，“要我无论我效忠谁，或者发过其他什么誓言，都必须遵循信条，因为成为兄弟会的成员，就意味着把自己的一生奉献给它。"</p>
<p>老人沉默了几分钟，两人彼此瞪视着。远处的厨房活跃起来，传来做晚饭的声音，后院传来模糊不清的声响，大概是在清理枪支。各种声音在房屋里回荡，心照不宣的对话悬在空气中，似乎提醒了老人为什么要进行这次讨论。他的嘴唇抿成一道细线。“你的父亲。”阿基里斯终于说。本偏了偏头。</p>
<p>“我会拒绝你的提议，理由也很简单。康纳问我为什么不加入兄弟会时，我也给了他同样的理由。”本静静说道，“因为我做不到在为兄弟会服务的同时建立家庭养家糊口。”</p>
<p>他举起一只手，不让阿基里斯再次打断：“我已经在上帝的见证下承诺为一个人服务，不能再为一场比我父亲的年纪更久远的战争或者事业服务。我立誓要确保这个国家的自由，是因为我<em>知道</em>战争会结束，我可以在退役后过上自己想要的生活，拥有一个我想要养育的家庭。”</p>
<p>“那假如我们在法国的帮助下还是输了这场战争呢？”阿基里斯问道，犀利的目光直视着本。</p>
<p>“那我将为我的将军、我的国家和我的信仰尽忠职守而死。”他迎着老人冰冷的神情答道。</p>
<p>“兄弟会有资源——”</p>
<p>“是，确实如此，”他温和地打断了老人的话，表示同意，“我愿意与康纳分享我的知识，也很感激他与我分享情报化解了针对华盛顿将军的阴谋。但圣殿骑士团也有他们的资源。”本看到黑人的表情骤然收敛，知道自己说中了。他想现在应该是个好时机，可以说出自己在康纳逃脱布莱德维尔监狱和绞刑后最大的怀疑，“查尔斯·李将军是一名圣殿骑士，对吧？”</p>
<p>他得到的唯一回答是阿基里斯淡然的眼神。他不得不佩服老人在直面他提问时仍不愿意泄露半点的毅力。但同时，本也隐隐感到自己的方向是对的——阿基里斯的面无表情确证了他的猜测。这就是为什么查尔斯·李坚持要主持康纳的死刑。通常一个所谓的刺客来取将军的性命，是不会得到如此亢奋的对待的。还有就是，李不知为何认识康纳，还专门去审问过他。</p>
<p>“托马斯·希基我知道是华盛顿保镖队的一员。他不是我的人。我怀疑是李安插进去的，因为他是威廉·布拉德福德的手下，而布拉德福德是李的人。”本斟字酌句，继续说道。</p>
<p>他不知道布拉德福德是不是圣殿骑士。但本怀疑他不是，因为此人纯粹是白痴和无能。一个对李言听计从的人竟然是他童年故事里传说中的圣殿骑士团一员，这未免过于可笑。他也不想向阿基里斯透露，安娜的前仆人阿比盖尔已经传来消息，说李是大陆军的叛徒。不，这是他要利用的情报。他希望能在华盛顿面前揭露李的阴谋而不至于重蹈几个月前的覆辙。</p>
<p>本脑海里的信息开始像拼图碎片一样各归其位，他有了一个想法：“你希望透过我的帮助，对抗李将军给华盛顿施加潜在的圣殿骑士团影响。这是你希望我加入兄弟会的主要原因，对吗？”</p>
<p>阿基里斯平淡的神情再次变得犀利起来。他摇了摇头，轻轻哼了一声：“你是个很敏锐的人，塔尔梅奇，我敢说比你父亲更敏锐。不过我得说，你比他更讨喜一些。”</p>
<p>“你该感谢我的母亲。”本冷淡地回答，感觉自己仿佛在这位老刺客大师面前通过了一次测试。这似乎也暗示着谈话的氛围变得没有那么紧张了。不过几秒钟，本意识到了原因。他听到硬木地板上传来渐近的脚步声，然后父亲出现了。</p>
<p>“有一股最美妙的香气从厨房飘到了门廊。我闻到时还在想自己是不是听到这里有说话的声音。”本的父亲脸上带着和蔼可亲的笑容，但语气里还残留着些许早前他们谈话时的紧张。</p>
<p>“只是聊聊战争的最新情况，仅此而已。”阿基里斯抓着椅子的扶手，把自己推了起身，拿起手杖和外套，正式结束了他们的谈话。</p>
<p>阿基里斯蹒跚着走出房间时，本也站了起来。他看得出来，对方还想说服他加入兄弟会，但这事似乎因为父亲的出现而搁置了。本等听见阿基里斯手杖敲击楼梯的声音，才转身对父亲说：“您有什么事想告诉我的吗？”</p>
<p>“只是一个绅士的不同意见，”父亲避重就轻地回答，然后拍拍本的肩膀，示意他们一起去餐室，“来，跟我说说最近的冒险——或者，至少把允许你讲的那些都告诉我，儿子。我有一瓶上好的波尔图葡萄酒，是刚来到这个城镇时别人的慷慨赠礼，正好能用来开开胃。”</p>
<p>本点了点头，跟着父亲走出了客厅。他还在疑惑父亲和阿基里斯之间发生过什么事，才让他们彼此有些冷淡。但他没有过多纠结这个问题。他的父亲正在教导另一个刺客，所以事情肯定和兄弟会没什么关系。肯定是些琐事，也许是晚餐或者某种赌注之类的。他依稀记得很久以前见过阿基里斯下得一手好跳棋，既会痛击所有挑战自己的对手，又会温柔地教导孩子们如何落子。他就是在老人那里学会了几个棋盘上的招数，总让凯莱布挠着头问这几步棋的走法到底合不合规矩。</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>相对于本平时吃的冷咸肉、硬奶酪和口粮里的陈面包，热气腾腾的晚餐事是一种极好的喘息。社区居民送给父亲的那瓶波尔图葡萄酒更是让他在这深夜里倍感温暖和满足。然而，在这个一般人会在床上安睡的场合，本却躺在了书房的硬木地板上。约瑟之前送来的毯子像个茧一般裹着他，成了他和坚硬的木板之间一点小小的舒适。</p>
<p>沙发对他来说太软了，他不想睡在上面——在睡了整整两年帐篷，睡在凹凸不平的地面上，甚至偶尔在长时间巡逻时马鞍上入睡之后，本就不愿睡在软床上了。他当过中尉，后来又晋升为上尉，而大陆军在逃离纽约前后都是不断从一个镇子搬到另一个镇子，提供给低阶士官的铺位十分有限。哪怕他现在的军衔是少校，在莫里斯敦和福奇谷的住房条件也是极其有限的。一部分房间住的是华盛顿将军的大部分内勤人员，其他房间则是留给级别较高的将军和他们的参谋。阿诺德将军宁愿在帐篷养病，也没有住到主屋里，他的做法在本看来就很能证明其品格之高尚。本有时也希望这位将军没有在萨拉托加把腿伤得那么重。他毕竟是一位作战高效的将军，也是一位热忱的爱国者。</p>
<p>晚饭间和饭后的谈话都很轻松。四个人在饭后退到了小起居室，聊的话题主要是英国军队的情况、波士顿发生的事情、对纽约最新情况的猜测，甚至还有南部战线的消息。本对这些情报非常好奇，还惊讶地得知康纳指挥着一支小型私掠船队，一直在为南部殖民地的爱国者部队运送补给，以及与西班牙和法国控制的殖民地进行贸易。他还得知康纳招募了其他几个新人，把他们派往不同战线进行协助。他们中大多数要么驻扎在波士顿，要么在纽约，但都愿意付出自己的技能和资源推动刺客的事业——进而帮助爱国者。邓肯·利特尔显然被分配到了波士顿-纽约的战争前线，因为他对这两个城市之间的大片土地了如指掌。</p>
<p>本还没有愤世嫉俗到把讨论的内容当作阿基里斯招募他加入兄弟会的又一计谋，但他也注意到，这至少是他的将军乐意听到的南线消息。如果他们夺回费城和纽约，战场迟早会向南方转移——那边的战事显然很像印第安人的战术——充满了隐蔽和伏击。比起单凭侦察兵获得的情报上阵，对南边的战况有更多了解是好事。他不会轻易贬低侦察兵的情报和窥视敌军的勇气，但也承认他们有缺点，特别是受过萨基特的教导之后。</p>
<p>本在毯子裹成的茧里又翻了个身，不知道自己为什么这么晚了还辗转难眠。热乎乎的饭菜，燃着炉火的房间，甚至还有令人陶醉的好酒，这些是能让任何男人投入睡神怀抱的奢侈享受。但本就是禁不住觉得有些不对劲……不是阿基里斯或者他父亲的问题，甚至也不是镇子的问题。小镇是安全的，远离一切英国人从河流或海上入侵的前在威胁。哈特福德也会在英军抵达韦瑟斯菲尔德之前派出驻军发出警告。但有什么东西在警告他事情不太对头，他应该小心谨慎，提高警惕。</p>
<p>他唯一能确定的不安来源，就是之前刚踏出房子去镇上时的那种感觉。但这种感觉在他走进镇子时已经完全消失了。本内心摇了摇头，叹了口气，揉了一下眼睛，又翻了个身，闭上了眼睛——</p>
<p>
  <em>砰！砰！砰！</em>
</p>
<p>疯狂的敲门声让他瞬间睁开了眼睛。他慌忙掀开毯子，站起身来。房间有点炉火，但寒意照旧袭来。但本顾不得那么多了，赶紧打开门走出去。正好约瑟也从仆人的住处走过来，手里拿着一根扑闪着火光的蜡烛。</p>
<p>本从门旁的窗户向外望去，想着是谁在这个见鬼的钟点敲门，然后就看到了亨利的父亲哈里·亚当森扭曲的倒影。他在哈里就要捶门的时候打开了门。一阵寒风让他不由自主地哆嗦起来。</p>
<p>“亚当森先生？”他问。老律师看见他，顿时松了一口气。</p>
<p>“哦，塔尔马奇少校，谢天谢地，”亚当森举起手里的灯，看起来如释重负，“我儿子——他，他中枪了，要找你。他本来是要赶走一个闯入我们农庄偷东西的人——”</p>
<p>“等一下，我去拿衣服。”本点了点头，招手示意对方进来，把门关上。他在寒冷中打了个哆嗦，跑回自己的房间，穿上外套、长袜和靴子，然后拿起一直晾在制服外套旁边的旅行斗篷。他匆匆把头发扎好，固定好手枪和匕首，然后赶回到客厅。亨利的父亲在那里等着他。</p>
<p>“本，怎么……”</p>
<p>本抬头，看到父亲靠在栏杆上，身上还穿着他睡袍。阿基里斯的黑眼睛在他身后窥视，邓肯也从房子另一头现身。本挥手让他们回去。</p>
<p>“只是我一个部下出了点问题，很快就回来。”他说，然后向亚当森先生点头示意，让他带路。约瑟打开门，两人朝寒冷的冬夜走去。</p>
<p>“我，我带了另一匹马……”亚当森指了指自己身旁的马。本点头致谢，上马跟着律师飞奔而去。</p>
<p>他们穿过小镇，转入通往亚当森家农地的街道。本猜亨利的伤口一定很严重，不然不会指名要找他。他一定是想万一自己死了，不能如约在后天跟部队集合，得先保证自己死后不会遭人耻笑。本不解的是，这种事明明派个人送信就能补救过来。不过，亨利是个好人，他是不会让他对自己的贡献一无所知就死掉的。</p>
<p>“我不知道这人为什么要偷我们仓库的东西。今年我们的收成不好，”老亚当森一边和他朝自家的地骑去，一边回过头来喊道，“还不如去偷格里菲斯家的地。他们今年的收成比我们好。”</p>
<p>“饥饿能驱使一个人做出种种不像样的行径。”本回喊道，看到律师点了点头。他们停在律师家门前，本下了马。</p>
<p>“这些我会料理的，拜托了，去看我儿子，少校。” 老亚当森从他手中接过缰绳，本马上走向屋子。</p>
<p>他敲了敲门，门开了一条缝。本看到了亨利的妹妹伊丽莎白那张熟悉的脸。她的眼睛因为哭泣而红肿，嘴角向下弯着，可看见是他以后却又往上扬了起来。</p>
<p>“塔尔梅奇少校，”被哥哥昵称为贝茜的姑娘几乎说不出话来。她把门打开，示意他进来。本记得自己入伍前只教过她一两次。</p>
<p>“你哥哥的事我很抱歉，贝茜。”他道歉道。贝茜摇摇头。</p>
<p>“你不需要道歉，先生，”她低下头，别开脸，然后怯生生地指向门厅的另一头，“里根医生正在给他看伤，把我赶出来了，说我不适合见血。”</p>
<p>本想说医生是对的，但想起亨利提过一点贝茜的事，咬咬嘴唇忍住了。亨利和贝茜的出生只差了不到十个月，兄妹俩十分亲密。亨利说过贝茜的脾气和自己十分很相似，按照本对亨利的了解，两人多半都木讷而固执。再加上他们邻居利亚姆也这么个说法，这份印象更是深刻。“你哥哥是个顽强的好人，贝茜。”他说。姑娘对她的话点了点头，转头看向别处，匆匆地擦了擦眼睛。</p>
<p>他为姑娘感到一阵悲哀，但很快就把这种心情抛在脑后，穿过走廊打开房门。医生显然是在给亨利做手术，尖锐的铜臭味袭向本的感官，把他吓了一跳。他想起刚宰的鸡上滴落的鲜血，眼前飞快地闪过死在新泽西州的部下们的尸体。他立马抿紧嘴唇，强忍住差点要涌上喉头的胆汁，用力地吞了一口口水，强迫自己专注于此时此刻。</p>
<p>医生掏挖着伤口寻找子弹。亨利痛苦地扭动着身子。他的伤口与其说是肩伤，实际上更接近胸部。本能驱使本马上冲上前，帮忙按住了亨利一边肩膀，同时把塞在亨利嘴里的皮革重新固定好，以防舌头被咬断。他咬紧牙关，把全身重量压在亨利的身上，盼着这个年轻人能尽快晕过去，而不是清醒着在痛苦中煎熬。他还依稀记得自己枪伤取弹头时的事，但他是后背中弹，手术的痛苦大概会比正面中弹小。</p>
<p>“得了。”里根医生咕哝了一声，终于挖出了子弹，而亨利到底是痛晕了过去。本迅速将两根手指放到他部下下巴下探脉。亨利的脉搏又急又快，但依然强劲。他松了口气，朝亨利的两个弟弟点了点头。两个负责按住伤者的孩子如释重负，虚弱地回以微笑，松开了他们兄长的四肢。而本后退了一步，让里根医生继续处理亨利的伤口。</p>
<p>“走吧。”想必是亚当森夫人在示意儿子们离开，本抬起头，正好瞥见她身后的贝茜为他们的成功手术露出一丝微笑。然后门就关上了。</p>
<p>本又往后退了退，看医生忙碌看了几分钟，才低头瞧了一眼盛放子弹的碗。他的眉头不自觉地皱起来，伸手捡起碗里的子弹，随手用旅行斗篷的衣角擦干上面的血水，在指头上捻了几下。他是和父亲为数众多的手枪、燧发枪以及步枪一起长大的，熟知子弹的种类和每种子弹的尺寸差异。罗伯特·罗杰斯打进他肩膀里的步枪子弹是用宾夕法尼亚步枪发射的。这种子弹体积较小，弹径比士兵用的毛瑟枪子弹小得多，但在神枪手手中却有更高的准头。而毛瑟枪弹更加常见，到处都有造，但每个士兵在入伍的那天还是会收到自制枪弹用的工具。</p>
<p>他眼前这一颗是士兵毛瑟枪用的子弹。本十分确定。这说明不是罗伯特·罗杰斯在猎杀他们……而是一名士兵。但这个城镇远离任何已知的英军前哨。伏击亨利的是大陆军的逃兵吗？可为什么呢？就像亚当森先生说的，这人明明可以轻而易举地从隔壁房子里偷到东西。事情似乎有些不对劲……就像是有人在故意用亨利当靶子来传递信息。</p>
<p>但信息的内容是什么？又是要送给谁的呢？</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>*特伦顿战役（Battle of Trenton）：美国独立战争于1776年的一场重要战役，发生于新泽西州特伦顿市。当时因纽约州的战事失利，大陆军处于劣势，独立的前途也风雨飘摇。但英军没有乘胜追击，且纵容旗下的黑森佣兵奸淫掳掠，引发新泽西州起义而陷入战术困局。华盛顿决定在大陆军服役期满前绝地反击，策划在圣诞节翌日强渡特拉华河突袭特伦顿的黑森驻军。尽管过程遇上诸多意外困难重重，但大陆军突袭成功大获全胜。战役胜利的消息传开后激励了大量平民加入大陆军，扭转了大陆军的颓势，并对独立战争的最终胜利产生关键影响。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在哈里·亚当森敲响房门前，本已经辗转难眠——但现在，他知道自己今晚都别想睡了。等看过亨利的伤势回到家，时间已经过去了半个钟，而迎接他的是阴沉着脸的父亲、阿基里斯还有邓肯。他们说发现有人在屋外透过窗户往里窥看，身上似乎还穿着皇家御林军的绿色军服。入侵者企图从邓肯暂住的房间爬进屋里，结果被他吓跑了。那人逃走时脚步迅捷地穿过踩实的积雪，让人觉得可能是个原住民或者熟知地形的人。</p>
<p>这让本对毛瑟枪弹的所有疑问都陷入了不确定。他原以为是一名士兵在传递信息，但现在又出现了御林军和印第安人的可能性……会不会是那个和罗杰斯合作的印第安人呢？</p>
<p>他没有亲眼见过康纳轻而易举在树上跳跃穿行的能力，但在家园第一次见面时，他就见识过康纳的轻捷步伐和捕食者般的姿态。也许原住民都有这样的本事……这要是真的，可能就是罗伯特·罗杰斯来到这一带的确实信号了。这意味着很多事，但本不能低估他和罗杰斯对彼此的仇怨。</p>
<p>邓肯·利特尔提出过帮忙警戒，但本拒绝了他的提议，表明由自己来守夜。现下他已经绕房子第二圈了。他小心翼翼地踩着自己先前的足迹，偶尔低头看一眼另一组足迹。那是入侵者留下的，中间夹杂着邓肯拼命追击时留下的脚印。过去的一个小时里，他借着月光绕着房子转了一圈，仔细观察屋外的足迹，以及那个神秘入侵者企图闯入时扰动过的积雪。</p>
<p>罗杰斯的人是想在屋里埋伏他吗？也有可能不是罗杰斯的人，而是有人想误导他们，企图进行某种佯攻。入侵者的瞄准的会不会是阿基里斯和邓肯，甚至可能是他的父亲，因为他们都是刺客？他越是研究这些脚印，越是想到那颗射向亨利的毛瑟枪弹，就越觉得这种可能性更大。就像哈里·亚当森说的那样，格里菲斯家的收成要好得多，做贼的没有理由去抢夺亚当森家微薄的粮食。如果说伤害他的部下是个佯攻，目的是为了引开本，以便攻击家里的其他人，那这个计谋确实差点成功了。</p>
<p>这似乎是更合理的推想，但本总感觉自己漏掉了一些很重要的东西。换作是塞缪尔就会知道该怎么办。他的兄长有更敏锐的头脑，因此也晋升得比他快。本叹了口气，心中暗暗一痛。兄长去世已一年有余，本还是很想念他，特别是跟父亲重逢，一起享受了三年多来的第一顿正餐之后。父亲教授邓肯枪法的景象唤起了往日的回忆，带来的悲痛也出乎他意料。</p>
<p>本又叹了口气，飞快地搓了搓手，给指尖制造了些微暖意，然后悄悄地回到屋子里，脱下斗篷，整理了一下制服外套。之前落在上面的雪已经干了。他走进客厅，那里正生着小火。他站到壁炉旁，心不在焉地烤着手，一边努力驱散对兄长突如其来的怀念之情，把注意力集中到是谁袭击亨利和在他家周围鬼鬼祟祟活动的谜团上。</p>
<p>也许是圣殿骑士伪装成御林军，甚至就是御林军里的圣殿骑士，不知怎么的发现了阿基里斯和邓肯在这里。本觉得这能说得通，自己可能就是碰巧或是天意被卷进圣殿骑士团和刺客兄弟会的争斗里，可这样他和部下骑马进城时就该察觉到一些不对劲。也有可能是他的出现破坏了圣殿骑士团针对阿基里斯和邓肯的计划，所以他们重新部署，打伤他的部下来引开他。</p>
<p>但本隐隐觉得，他错了；他漏掉了一个关键，但怎么也想不起来那是什么。他疲惫地叹了口气坐在火堆旁，揉着额头，凝视着炉火。</p>
<p>“塞缪尔决定加入大陆军那晚也是这种表情。”木地板被踩得咯吱作响，父亲轻柔的声音传来。</p>
<p>“您该睡着的。”本轻声责备道。他看到父亲绕过一张椅子，在上面坐下，把手里拿着的烛台放在小茶几上。</p>
<p>“你也一样，我的儿子。”他的父亲带着一丝微笑看着他，摇了摇头，“但我清楚得很，这种突如其来的危险，还有过后短暂的平静。我也清楚，你在想明白遇到的难题之前，是不会睡觉的。"</p>
<p>“可能是有人想破门而入，偷走贵重物品。”本随口说道，但父亲的眼神告诉他，连他自己也不相信这个站不住脚的借口。但父亲没多说什么，而是伤感地笑了笑。</p>
<p>“我们那时接到你加入大陆军的通知，塞缪尔立马就在餐桌边站了起来，宣布他也要加入独立大业。”父亲轻哼了一声，“我想他吓了一跳，没想到你胆子那么大，居然先参军了。可能他觉得这是在较劲吧，除了尽自己义务以外。”</p>
<p>“塞缪尔就喜欢争先，”本不无眷念地回忆道，“爬树要争，摸爬滚打也最狠，甚至还去游泳横渡海峡；枪术要比，互相写信要比，连哲学辩论也要一较高下。现在这个麻烦，换成是他可能已经解决掉了，他的观察力比我强多了。"</p>
<p>他父亲叹了口气，点头同意，然后揉了揉下唇：“本杰明，有件事我必须向你坦白。”</p>
<p>本看到父亲瞥了自己一眼，更加痛苦的神色取代了原有的伤感微笑。</p>
<p>“多年前我送你走，是因为我不想让你成为兄弟会的一员——”</p>
<p>“但我是按自己的自由意志选择——”</p>
<p>但父亲举起一只手，打断了他的话：“——我送你走，是因为我想让你自己选择。我……没让塞缪尔做这个选择。”</p>
<p>谜题的碎片拼接成形，本一下子恍然大悟。就像一场激烈辩论中，精心设计的遣词造句各归其位，阐明胜辩的观点，予人彻悟和启示。就是这样，关于他父亲，还有兄弟会和他家的关系，甚至是阿基里斯的要求，一切都说得通了。</p>
<p>“塞缪尔是一名刺客。”他轻声说道，用一种全新的眼光盯着父亲。</p>
<p>“是的，他是，”纳撒尼尔·塔尔梅奇回答道，“在战争爆发加入大陆军之前，他是我的弟子。他本来会成为其他刺客的弟子，比如耶鲁大学的贝茜·安德森，但她认为这样做太冒险了，因为大清洗以来我们都在躲藏。”</p>
<p>“他甚至有可能师从纳撒尼尔·萨基特。”本补充道，父亲点了点头。</p>
<p>“是，如果当时我知道他还活着……他大概会是塞缪尔最好的老师。”他说，然后又叹了口气，摸着下巴，“本杰明，你是次子，我希望你能远离兄弟会，拥有自己的生活。”父亲指了指楼梯和楼上的房间，“现在阿基里斯想要一个塔尔梅奇在兄弟会中任职，尽管我已经告诉他这由不得我，我也不会逼你去选。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“阿基里斯……他看到的是有助于目标和兄弟会的天赋、潜力和机遇，而他眼里的这个目标和兄弟会比任何人能想象的都要宏大。他看到的是实现至善的机会，是新世界塑造成型；在这个新世界里，自由思想能占据主导，却又非强加于人。”父亲看来陷入了沉思，但还是耐心地解释着。</p>
<p>“那<em>您</em>觉得阿基里斯看到了什么？”本问道。父亲投来的惊讶的目光，然后嘴角弯起，露出一丝微笑。</p>
<p>“比起上次见面，你的观察能力确实有所提高。”他说。赞美让一股小小的自豪感涨满了本的心房。“我认为阿基里斯看到了力量，这股力量如果不加干涉就会被白白浪费。他希望能控制那些他认为可能与这股力量有关，或是能够响这股力量的因素和人，这样才有利于刺客兄弟会的长期目标——”</p>
<p>“那这些长期目标是……”</p>
<p>“我不会也不能告诉你，本杰明。有些秘密，即使是我也不允许跟兄弟会中没达到一定层级的人透露。”父亲摇了摇头，“但我要警告你，阿基里斯对兄弟会目标的激情经久不息，甚至可说是顽固不化。”</p>
<p>“您不希望我加入兄弟会吗？”本问。</p>
<p>“我不能说。”父亲显得很是疲惫。</p>
<p>“不能说，还是不愿说？”他反问。</p>
<p>父亲低下头，过了一会才回头看着他：“如果我说出对你的愿望，你会接受我的命令吗？”</p>
<p>“我会把它当作建议。”本挑了挑眉，看到父亲脸上露出笑容，点了点头。</p>
<p>“确实，毕竟你从来没有真正遵从过我信件里的要求，特别是关于你在耶鲁大学的费用等等那些。”父亲轻笑着说，本也笑了一下，“那你可以把这个当作建议。我心里有一部分是希望你加入，因为这样能为你担任华盛顿将军情报主管的工作提供更多的保护，但我不希望你加入也是因为同样的原因。”</p>
<p>“你会被卷入一场更致命的战争。数百年来，这场战争已经夺走了成千上万人的生命。无数家庭被刺客和圣殿骑士之间的战争波及；连朋友、兄弟、亲子、姐妹、和夫妻也有可能相互背叛，或者发现对方是另一边的成员。”</p>
<p>他的父亲向前倾身，双手手指相扣，支着下巴：“刺客兄弟会遵循三个基本原则，或者说是信条。其中之一就是不可伤及无辜。说圣殿骑士团没这种顾虑很容易，但我可以肯定地说，刺客也不见得都谨守信条。无辜与否是主观判断。"</p>
<p>“如果圣殿骑士团发现您是刺客，我很可能会被他们盯上，哪怕我从来不是兄弟会的一员。哪怕严格意义上说我是无辜的，因为我不属于任一方。”本说着，看到父亲点了点头。</p>
<p>“哪怕是我们的线人，或者说我们可能营救、针对或者试图影响的人，也有可能被他们认为不无辜。那我们又有什么资格说自己不可伤及无辜呢？”</p>
<p>“看来你想这个想了很久。”本说，父亲坐直身子，靠在椅垫上长叹一声。</p>
<p>“我当牧师时布的那些道都是认真的，本杰明，”他瞟了儿子一眼，“这不是表面功夫，也不是为了掩饰身份。我是真的想在大半生投入的事业以外求得别的东西；我想去了解自己作为刺客的所作所为是<em>为了什么</em>。我把孩子养育成这样，以这样的方式生活是为了什么。"</p>
<p>本沉默了一会儿，思考着父亲的话。他咬了咬下唇，试探着开口问：“您觉得塞缪尔被抓到泽西号上囚禁，是因为他是一名刺客吗？”</p>
<p>他一直不清楚兄长被抓的具体情况，只知道他和几乎所有被英国人俘虏的军官一样，被关到了<em>泽西号</em>上。但现在知道了兄长代替自己接过刺客的衣钵，本不禁想，如果事情不是抓捕一个大陆军军官那么简单，那幕后黑手到底是什么样的阴暗势力。阿诺德将军曾表示他认识本的兄长，还曾和他一起服役，但本原以为这说的只是同袍之谊。</p>
<p>“这……我不知道。”他父亲摇头承认，“但是本杰明，你绝不能被偏执占据头脑。不要什么事都想着跟圣殿骑士和刺客有关，不然你会疯掉。”</p>
<p>本点了点头：“我知道，我知道。我只是……”他又摇了摇头，“你知道我第一次见到康纳的时候是怎么跟他说的吗？他知道您是兄弟会的一员，问为什么我不是。”</p>
<p>父亲侧过头，让本继续说下去：“我告诉他，这是因为我想有朝一日能组建养育一个家庭。然后我意识到，要做到这一点就不能加入兄弟会。”这次轮到他举起手，让父亲先别说话，好让他继续说，“不管情况如何，我和塞缪尔在成长过程中都过得很好。但还有一点是我远在上耶鲁大学之前就已经意识到的。阿基里斯每次邀请我加入，我都会这么跟他说。我不能把自己的精力投入到别的事情上，因为华盛顿将军已经得到了我的绝对忠诚。而兄弟会可能会要求我在不发生冲突的前提下背叛我长期信任、珍视的人。我无法保证对这样的兄弟会忠诚。”</p>
<p>他的父亲突然轻笑起来，本疑惑不解地看着他。纳撒尼尔摇摇头：“塞缪尔入伍拿到中尉委任状那天跟我说了差不多的话。只不过那是对你的绝对忠诚，本杰明。”</p>
<p>他的脸上又一次浮现出伤感的笑容：“现在回想起来，我想他是嫉妒你可以选择自己的道路，也许也怨恨我在他真正理解必要的牺牲之前就强迫他受训成为刺客。对他来说，加入大陆军和你并肩作战，也许意味着他至少可以在一定程度上摆脱兄弟会的目标和理念——虽然在康纳出现之前，我们几乎谈不上什么目标。他入伍可能是为了保护你免受兄弟会施加的影响，也可能是出于其他原因，但我毫不怀疑你哥哥的动机。他的忠诚不是对兄弟会，而是对你。”</p>
<p>本倒吸了一口冷气，愣愣地盯着父亲，被揭示得真相震惊了。兄长对他？他又一次感受到了早前在胸中回荡的那股创痛。兄长对他如此疼爱，以至于家里刚收到他入伍的消息就紧跟着报了名。这无疑能解释为什么塞缪尔会加入大陆军且购买了跟他一样的中尉军衔。但得知这是因为兄长对自己的忠诚，这极大地触动了本。虽然塞缪尔是兄弟俩中的哥哥，但过去他总是跟在本身边，无论是爬树，还是用父亲的枪学习枪法。诚然，身为长子他是先学的那个，但有时他会表现得好像本才是兄长一样。</p>
<p>“我想阿基里斯还没意识到这一点，但可能也快了。我们家是出了名的绝对忠诚，只要我们把一根筋的顽固心思用在某项事业，某个人，甚至是对某个秘密团体上。我过去一直没有意识到塞缪尔的心思在哪里，还以为可以仿照自己把他的忠诚引导到兄弟会上。没想到你已经得到了他的忠诚，就像华盛顿将军得到了你的忠诚那样。兄弟会拥有我的忠诚，但我想在这个节骨眼上，那里不需要再有任何一个塔尔梅奇了。”父亲说着站起身来，轻轻拍了拍本的肩膀，“去睡一觉吧，儿子……不然明天人累垮了，还得为那‘老人’*的执着操心，对你也没有好处。你琢磨的问题多半会自己解决的。”</p>
<p>父亲离去后留下的寂静振聋发聩，只有壁炉偶尔发出的噼啪声在其中破开裂痕。本揉了揉干涩发痒的双眼。父亲说的没错，他需要休息。这更有可能是对问题的某些因素想太多了。就他所知，这正是偏执的影响——过去几个月各种事件带来的挫折感越来越大，终于达到了顶峰。华盛顿放任诽谤者的批评不愿自我辩护，李是个叛徒，而自己的无能和没有掌控好手下特工的过失也让本压力倍增。还要加上阿基里斯要求他加入兄弟会，以及发现李是圣殿骑士的事。现下亨利被枪击，还有人在他家外鬼鬼祟祟徘徊，这着实让他感到沮丧和疑神疑鬼，都快要疯了。</p>
<p>他又揉了揉眼睛，盯着火堆。即使有了父亲的宽慰，本也知道自己今晚是睡不着了。勉强接受了一夜无眠的现实，他靠坐在高背椅上，放任自己的思绪游走飘荡。</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>突如其来的女人尖叫声惊醒了本。他猛然睁开不知何时闭上的眼睛，人已经无意识地行动起来，起身一把抓过斗篷裹住自己，甩开前门冲了出去。映入眼帘的可怕景象让他猛地刹住脚步：校舍着火了。</p>
<p>本的第一直觉就是跑到马厩去，找了一个给马浇水用的水桶再跑回来。他冲到房子附近的井边，迅速拉动绳子，把冰冷但尚未结冰的水从井底打出来。家门被撞开又关上的声音传来，他抬起头，看到父亲和其他几个人匆匆从屋里出来，去马厩里拿更多的水桶。</p>
<p>“这里！”他看到邓肯拿着两个桶冲过来，点了点头，给自己的桶打满水后就把大提桶留在井边，好让邓肯可以用。</p>
<p>他提着水桶，一边小心不让水洒出来，一边以最快的速度向学堂奔去。镇上的人已经聚集起来了，男人们拿着自家的水桶急急忙忙往学堂跑，女人和孩子们还在往外冲，有的投入父母张开的怀抱，有的则挤在老师身边。本的脚步在跑近燃烧的校舍后慢了下来。火焰已经吞噬了屋顶，他心里知道，这座庞大的校舍已经无法挽救，尽管人们还在来回奔波，将雪和水倾倒在火焰上，努力阻挡着火势。</p>
<p>“少校！”本一边放下水桶一边转过头，看到利亚姆推开人群向他走来。</p>
<p>“利亚姆，”他招呼道，打量着年轻人脸上和衣服上的烟灰和汗水。利亚姆的眼里闪着精光，大概是看到自己以前的校舍被烧毁带来的惊恐以及拼命帮助救援工作的缘故。</p>
<p>“少校，达文波特中士还在里面……刚才还说要救他的孩子什么的——”</p>
<p>本立刻回头看向燃烧的校舍，抿紧了嘴唇。他知道约翰绝不会在最后一个孩子被救出之前是离开——这跟他指挥部队的方式类似，总是等最后一个部下撤完自己才撤，或者带头冲进战场。校舍的后面会是他是最有可能撤向的位置。本研究了一下火势，拿起水桶，急忙向后面跑去。</p>
<p>他奔跑穿过高高的草丛和灌木丛，避开正融化着附近积雪的惊人高温。这时，脚步声从身后传来。他转身正想叫利亚姆留下来，映入眼帘的却是邓肯。他手里还提着至少一个装满水的桶。</p>
<p>“我看见你往这边后头走——”</p>
<p>"我一个部下在里面，那个白痴。"本咬牙切齿地绕过燃烧的建筑。让他松了口气的是，校舍后部并没有被大火完全吞噬。虽然屋顶已经开始冒烟，但大部分火焰烧的似乎还是大楼的正面。</p>
<p>“约翰！”他大声呼喊，一只手拢到嘴边，“约翰·达文波特！”</p>
<p>身旁的邓肯沉默不语，但本捕捉到他脸上紧张的神色。他似乎在朝校舍那般伸长脖子。“我听到有人的声音。”过了几秒钟，他说。本试着把耳朵都转向校舍那边集中注意力听，但什么也没听到。</p>
<p>“他们在哪里——”</p>
<p>“不，”年长一些的男人伸手抓住他的手臂，摇了摇头，“我能确定他们的位置，你不能。我去吧。”</p>
<p>“但——”</p>
<p>“我一踢倒门你就把水泼进去。”邓肯说着，准备好把门踢倒。本不情愿地点点头，拿起水桶走近门。他能看到烟雾已经从缝隙中飘散出来。他们没有多少时间找达文波特了。</p>
<p>“现在！”邓肯大喊一声，同时重重一脚踢在已经变得脆弱的门上。</p>
<p>门开口处猛地喷出的一阵黑烟，本闭上双眼，屏住呼吸，看也不看就把水往敞开的门里泼。他感觉有听到邓肯踉跄着爬进去的声音。烟雾刺痛了他的双眼，刺得他涕泪横流地咳嗽起来。就在此时，他一不小心吸入了一股黑烟，呛得倒退几步，挥舞着双手好驱散烟雾。他把眼睛眯开一条缝，想要眨掉眼里不住涌出的泪水，然后又一次咳嗽起来；眼前没有邓肯和约翰的踪影，黑烟还不断从门口涌出。本抬头看了看，火势已经开始顺着后屋顶蔓延，迅速蚕食着干燥的木料，连上面有点积雪的也不例外。</p>
<p>他全神贯注地留意邓肯有没有找到约翰，还有约翰有没有找到他家孩子，完全没注意到身后有人靠近。直到钢制手枪那又冷又硬的熟悉触感碰到后脑勺，他才意识到自己最初的直觉是正确的。这一切的一切，他部下遭人枪击，甚至是这场火灾，都是一个<em>陷阱</em>。</p>
<p>“把桶放下，手举起来，少校。我的同胞想和你说几句话。”下达最后通牒的声音让本僵住了。</p>
<p>约翰·达文波特从一开始就不在燃烧的校舍里面。相反，他正拿着手枪顶着自己的脑袋。而本所知唯一不是英国人的“同胞”，就是圣殿骑士——约翰·达文波特中士是一名圣殿骑士。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*“老人”(the Old Man)：原文的“老人”是首字母大写，指的是阿基里斯的绰号“山上老人(the Old Man on the Hill)”。这个绰号戏仿的是“山中老人(Old Man of the Mountain)”。历史上，“山中老人”这个名号来自于马可·波罗对阿萨辛派的记载，指的是教派创始人哈桑·萨巴赫。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>授权：<br/>delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST<br/>Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.<br/>AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D<br/>The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.<br/>你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。<br/>我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D<br/>整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。</p>
<p>Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST<br/>Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).<br/>I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).<br/>Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!<br/>嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）<br/>我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。</p>
<p>delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST<br/>Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)<br/>非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>授权：<br/>delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST<br/>Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.<br/>AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D<br/>The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.<br/>你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。<br/>我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D<br/>整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。</p>
<p>Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST<br/>Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).<br/>I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).<br/>Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!<br/>嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）<br/>我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。</p>
<p>delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST<br/>Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)<br/>非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>